The instant invention relates to package constructions and more particularly to a watch display package that is constructed by folding a paperboard blank into a wedge-shaped housing having a display opening.
Wristwatch display packages for alternatively displaying and enclosing a wristwatch have heretofore been known in the art. For example, the U.S. patents to Shields U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,020; Downs et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,662; Shields U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,652; Zakrajsek U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,849; Beauchamp U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,858; and Hartman U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,181 are representative of such display packages.
Folded paperboard package constructions have also been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patent to Crescenzi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,322 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The Crescenzi patent discloses a self-joined interlocking container that functions both as a shipping container and as a display container. The top portion of the container is removable, and the sides decline towards the front of the package to facilitate display of the contents thereof. The container is formed so that the raw edges along the front and sides are hidden.